Fire Emblem: Path Of Yaoi
by XSageX
Summary: Rewriting FE9, YAOI ONLY! IkeXBoyd ShinonXGatrie TibarnXReyson. Explict Lemon, Language and Mature themes, Death blood and gore. Yaoi, Slash Possible Yuri, All the good stuff. Request a pairing!


Chris: WHEN I GROW UP I WANNA BE A STAR I WANNA HAVE BOOBIES!

Sage: I KISSED A BOY AND I LIKED IT!! THE TASTE OF HIS CHERRY CHAPSTICK! WHOOHOO.

Both: WERE BAAAAAAAAACK!!

Sage: Now what?

Chris: Dunno, your the author here...

Sage: But your the one that helps me with stories!

Chris: So? Sits down in lounge chair and looks at Playgirl

Sage: Hmm, try to keep it in your pants...

Chris: AWWW!!

Sage: OKEDOKE Then... Anyways, This is going to be a FE9 Story with the chars from FE10 :D. KellyCRocker59 (THE GREATEST AUTHOR ALIVE) Influenced me to write this after writing The Results Of War, which was one of the best stories I've ever read. So Ya, This is the FE9 Story, with the characters ages from FE10! There is going to be around 25-29 chapters, I haven't decided yet, im going to try to keep plot and lemon balanced, instead of going overboard with one, but I may just do one chapter that is only lemon and no plot at all, Muahaha! But anyways, about the age thing.

The characters are all 3-4 years older!

So Rolf, Tormod And Sothe are not 14, They are 17!! GET THAT STRAIGHT NOW!

Anyways, ya, once again im rewriting an ENTIRE game. Why you ask? Because those bastards at Nintendo didn't make BoydXIke in the damned FE10, I swear to god Mister Takamoto MitsubishiToyotachickenchaomaineJetliJackieChanNijitsuSuzuki Whatever the hell is name is is going to die, by my hand, in two days, BYEBYE. MISTER TAKAMOTO!!

ENJOYZ THE STORIEZ!! (Takes place at begining, Where else? :D)

Plus yes, this is going to be 24-25 chapters of PURE lemon :D. Muahaha Im so ebil, well not the first chapter anyways, or maybe! Who knows? :D

* * *

The first day, the first job... Ike thought to himself as he rode to the village that had hired the mercenaires. He was broken from his mind as they arrived at the village.

"Ok, listen up!" Titania said pointing to the brigands, apparently they had no idea that they had been hired to "get rid" of them.

"There are six in total, four axes and two swords." Titania started.

"Ill take the swords." Oscar said pointing to the two mymridons that were chatting with eachother.

"Ill take two of the axes." Titania said pointing to one of the brigands that was lingering around a house. "That leaves the one axe, and the leader, Ike, Boyd, you two work together to take them down." Titania directed, getting ready to charge at the brigands.

"K, ready amateur?" Boyd said flexing his muscles and readying his Steel Axe.

"Yep." Ike said unsheathing his sword.

"Charge!" Titania said as her and Oscar took off towards the enemies they were going to take care of.

* * *

Ike quickly ran at the brigand, who apparently got the hint and readied his axe as Ike struck. Ike stabbed at the mans heart but he parried and deflected the blow to the ground, holding his axe with two hands, he struck at Ike's position. Ike quickly recovered his stance and sidestepped so the axe came down infront of him, about an inch away from his chest. The axe landed in the ground and became stuck.

Boyd ran in and threw a hatchet at the mans head, narrowly missing Ike.

"Thanks!" Ike said running off to help Oscar.

Boyd retrieved his hatchet from the mans skull, blood was spurting wildly out of the brigand but Boyd ignored it and pressed on.

"Ahahaha. So these peasants have hired mercenaires? Well lets see how they like this!" A brigand said as he began to light a torch. Titania ran at the man with her lance, stabbing him in the shoulder earning a loud scream.

"Drop the torch!" Titania commanded. The brigand ignored the order and spun around with an axe in hand. Titania's mount jumped to the side, just to miss the axe that would have beheaded the white horse. Titania grabbed her Javelin and threw it at the man.

The lance went through his skull and he was silent as he hit the ground. Titania recovered her lance and rode off to the next brigand.

Oscar was having no trouble "Impaling" the mymridons who weren't very skilled, so Ike and Boyd rushed off to the leader.

"Look out!" Boyd said pushing Ike to the ground as a hatchet flew by where Ike had been standing.

"Thanks, I owe you." Ike said as he saw the Hatchet hit the ground a couple yards away.

"No problem." Boyd said helping Ike up.

"Surrender!" Ike said pointing his sword at the leader.

"Like hell!" He spat as he ran at the swordsman. He sliced at Ike's throat as Ike ducked and slashed the mans shins.

"Agh!" The man yelled in pain as he reared up for another attack, he raised his axe and brought it down. Ike lifted his sword up in time to block the attack.

The leader yelled as he tripped Ike with his foot.

Boyd ran in throwing his hatchet at the mans arm. Hitting it right in the joint before he was able to bring it down on Ike.

"Damn you mercenaries!" He yelled as Boyd ran at him.

For awhile it was just a blur of Axe VS Axe against the two. Boyd then sliced at the mans stomach, the leader jumped back and sank his axe into Boyds arm.

Boyd yelled in pain as he sank to the ground.

Ike decided it was time help and ran in wildy with his sword, slicing the leaders throat in the process. Blood shot from the man as he fell the ground.

"Meh, I could of done that myself..." Boyd said sarcasticly as Ike helped him to his feet.

"The bandits are gone!" Titania yelled from across the village.

* * *

"Thank you so much for all your help!" One of the villagers said to Titania.

"No need to thank us." Titania said smiling.

"Congrats rookie!" Boyd said playfully punching Ike in the shoulder.

"Ya, you did better then Boyd! The first time he went out, he broke his axe on the first swing!" Oscar laughed.

The image of a surprised Boyd's axe shattering made Ike laugh loudly.

"Ya haha, very funny, thanks for telling him Oscar." Boyd said giving him a glare.

The whole party was laughing at that point. It was a pretty good first day!

* * *

Later that night...

The whole group (Shinon, Rolf, Gatrie, Mist, Boyd, Oscar, Rhys, Titania, Ike and Greil) were celebrating Ike's first misson out as a mercenary.

"Cheers!" Gatrie said raising his glass of champange. Everyone else raised there glass and drank the liquid (even Mist and Rolf who only had a sip.)

The group dined and laughed and shared stories and jokes.

* * *

Half an hour later...

"Well I'm heading off to bed." Greil said getting up and leaving the table.

"Me too, busy day tomorrow." Titania said leaving.

Rhys had left a while ago, he had a bad cold and decided to get some rest. Leaving Boyd, Ike, Shinon and Gatrie. Rolf and Mist got a bit too tipsy and went to bed early.

"Hagasarsh..." Gatrie groaned.

"Someones drunk..." Boyd said drowsiliy.

"You too." Ike said laughing at Boyds tone.

"Cmon you lump, time for bed." Shinon said helping Gatrie get up, he put one of the knights arms over his shoulder to steady him.

"G'night..." Gatrie said drunkily (strangely not as drunk as before) to the two left at the table.

Shinon slowly walked down the hall, trying not the drop the huge knight, finally he arrived at his room, the pain in his back was starting to effect him.

Shinon kicked open the door to his and Gatrie's room.

"Night." Shinon said trying to let Gatrie down on his bed, but just ended up falling on the bed, with the knight ontop of him. Awkwardly there groins were rubbing together.

"Get off." Shinon commanded.

"Night Shinon." Gatrie said laying his head on the pillow next to Shinon's.

"Get off you ogre you way a ton!" Shinon barked, he then realized that the door had closed by itself, strange...

"Nope..." Gatrie said smiling, he didn't look very drunk.

"God there is not reasoning with you is there... Fine!" Shinon said giving in, tried to make himself comfortable underneath the bulky night, his groin however kept rubbing up against Gatrie's.

"Shinon, you know what we haven't done in awhile?" Gatrie snickered.

"Not tonight." Shinon said trying to wriggle free.

Gatrie reached down and began to massage Shinons groin.

"Ughn... No.. Gatrie stop." Shinon moaned.

Gatrie could feel the hardness between Shinons legs, he slipped his hand into Shinons pants and began to pump his shaft.

Gatrie began to suck on Shinon's neck, along with pumping the red haired mans shaft harder.

"Hgmmm..." Shinon moaned eroticly.

"Not tonight..." Gatrie snickered removing his hands from Shinon's pants and laying back down normally.

"Arg, you bastard..." Shinon growled.

"Oh you want to now?" Gatrie asked seductivly.

"By god you idiot..." Shinon said as he realized that the knights position had changed a bit. He pushed and fell onto the floor free from the knight.

"Night Shinon." Gatrie laughed.

"Not yet..." Shinon snickered as he snaked his hands into Gatrie's pants and found a half limp manhood. He pulled down the knights pants, Gatrie kicking them off. Then he took the head into his mouth.

"Shi-non!" Gatrie shouted as he was jerked forward by the sensation, but he then laied back down and began to massage the snipers scalp with one hand, and removing his shirt with the other. After his shirt was gone, he began to work on Shinon's. Shinon had to stop for a second to get the shirt off his head, but then continued.

"Ugh... Shinon, I'm going to..." Shinon removed the shaft from his mouth and unbuckled the pants he had been wearing, letting them drop to the floor.

"Arg, damn you." Gatrie said with an evil grin. He grabbed Shinon and flipped him so he was underneath him, he began nibbling on Shinon's neck again, but then press two fingers into Shinon's mouth. Shinon sucked them and moaned at the same time.

Then Gatrie removed the fingers and pressed one into Shinons entrance.

"Ohhh..." Shinon moaned, moving his head so Gatrie had better access to his neck. Gatrie then added the second finger, scizzoring the two fingers, preparing Shinon.

"Gatrie!" Shinon moaned louder as Gatrie took one of Shinon's nipples into his mouth, biting it, pleasuring him everyway he could. Then Gatrie removed the fingers and put Shinon's legs overtop of his shoulders, and thrust in.

"Gatrie!" Shinon yelled.

Gatrie searched around for that special spot.

"Ugh!" Shinon moaned out as Gatrie hit a solid spot within him.

Gatrie began a steady pace, thrusting in and out, grunting and moaning as Shinon clutched the sheets of the bed.

"Ugn... Gatrie..." Shinon moaned as he began to pump his own manhood.

"Gatrie!!" Shinon yelled as he came, semen splattered all over the two's chests, his walls contracted inside of his body.

"Shinon!" Gatrie moaned out with one last thrust and came inside of the sniper, his seed dribbling out of the hole.

They laied there for awhile, until Gatrie pulled out and laied on the mattress with Shinon in his arms.

Shinon gave Gatrie a single passionate kiss on the lips, then they both faded to sleep.

* * *

"So, your saying that the axe was abused alot, and thats why it broke?" Ike said raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Boyd said taking another sip of wine.

"Uhuh..." Ike said getting up.

"Going to bed?" Boyd asked getting up. "Whoa!" He said as he tripped on himself.

"Careful!" Ike said as he caught Boyd before he fell, he helped him stand.

"Thanks..." Boyd said stumbling a little bit.

"Your drunk." Ike sighed.

"No, just tired..." Boyd fake yawned.

"Cmon..." Ike said helping Boyd walk back to the room, they passed Shinon and Gatrie's room on the way.

"Ugn... Gatrie..." Shinon moaned from inside the room.

"Heh, who would'a thought it..." Boyd laughed quietly.

"No kidding, Ike was tempted to listen but he decided against it since he had somthing to take care of.

Ike opened the door to Boyd's room to see Mist sleeping on his bed.

"She must have been to confused to figure out which room was hers..." Ike said quietly, he lead Boyd out of the room and thought about where he was going to sleep.

"How about you sleep in Mist's room?" Ike suggested.

"She shares a room with Titania, I don't think Greil would be happy with me sleeping in the same room with her..." Boyd said drowsily.

"Hmm..." Ike thought for awhile, he started walking to his room, thinking he would think of somthing there.

He opened the door to see no one was sleeping on his bed.

Ike slowly sat Boyd down on the chair. "Stay here." Ike said going over to his bed, there were three swords laid out, and he didn't think he would enjoy sleeping on a sword, he picked them up and put them on a large table that was at the corner of the room. He turned to see Boyd wobbling over to his bed, no doubt about it, he was drunk.

"Don't move." Ike said as he hurried over to him, he was too late though, Boyd stumbled on a loose brick in the floor and landed ontop of Ike, lips pushed together.

Ike's eyes widened as he felt Boyd bulky figure ontop of him, and his pale red lips pushed against his own, he became aroused by the feeling.

"Sorry..." Boyd said drunkidly as he got up.

"Don't worry about it..." Ike said shakily as he got up and helped the berserker to his feet. Boyd instantly fell onto Ike this time, but Ike was ready and caught him without falling, he had his arms wrapped around the berserker, and Boyd's head was resting on Ike's shoulder.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Boyd yawned.

"You could sleep here, I could sleep on the floor..." Ike suggested.

"No thats not fair..." Boyd protested weakly.

"Well... What else could we do?" Ike asked.

"We could both sleep on the bed..." Boyd suggested.

Ike was all for the idea, it would loving sleeping in the same bed with this muscular berserker for one night, but he didn't know if we would be able to control himself.

"I don't know..." Ike pondered.

"Ok, I'll sleep on the floor." Boyd said laying down on the cold stone.

"No... Ok fine we'll sleep in the bed..." Ike said sleepily, he was getting tired aswell.

"Great..." Boyd got up and began stripping his clothes off, until he was down to his boxers.

Ike felt extremly aroused as he saw Boyd's naked muscular body. He didn't let his eyes linger to long before he took off his shirt and got into the bed, Boyd got in right away too.

"Push over..." Boyd said as he began wriggling around.

Almost falling off the sides, the two finally fell asleep

* * *

Ike was awoken later that night by a poking feeling in his thigh. He made out the dark shadow of Boyd, laying ontop of him, Arm around his chest, groin rubbing against the swordsman's thigh.

Boyd rolled over with Ike in arm and somehow got the swordsman ontop of him, in the same position they were in before.

Ike's hand wandered down to feel what the poking feeling was and felt a large shaft poking his thigh, he traced it down to the base and then realized what it was.

"Ugn... Ah Ike..." Boyd moaned in his sleep.

Ike was positive about what he was doing now.

"Boyd!" Ike shook the berserker awake.

"Wha?..." Boyd said drowsily.

"Boyd?" Ike said looking into the berserker's eyes.

Boyd instantly realized that his shaft was poking into somthing, and then he felt Ike's warm thighs against his own.

"Boyd I..." Ike began.

"Ah my..." Boyd began at the same time as Ike.

There was a 10 second silence between them until Ike couldn't control himself anymore.

"I want you Boyd..." Ike said going underneath the blankets and removing the boxers that Boyd had been wearing. He took the whole shaft into his mouth at once.

"Ahn. Ike!" Boyd shouted massaging Ike's scalp roughly, pushing his head up and down on the shaft.

Ike realeased the shaft from his mouth and positioned himself over Boyd, who was laying on the bed. He slowly lowered himself onto the berserkers shaft.

"Boyd!" Ike moaned loudly, sinking to the hilt.

Boyd leaned up so that Ike's legs were on each side of his stomach. Ike then started to ride the berserker.

Ike began to buck up and down on the berserkers groin.

Boyd began to slam up each time Ike came down, develloping a steady rhythm he could feel he was hitting somthing solid in Ike every time.

Ike began to pump his own shaft with one free hand, then Boyd's hand enclosed around his and began to pump him aswell.

"Unh... Boyd I'm going to..." Ike began but didn't finish as his seed spewed all over the two's hands and chests, he orgasmed powerfully like never before.

"Ike!" Boyd shouted as he slammed into him one more time, letting his seed loose within the swordsman. The two collapsed on the bed. Boyd ontop of Ike just like before, but with both of his arms wrapped around him.

Thank God For Champange...

* * *

Sage: :D There, two Yaoi Lemons for your needs!

Chris: Your dirty...

Sage: Don't tell nobody :D

If you want to request a pairing for this story, say so in the review. But they have to be Yaoi :D. Muahaha, Stuff it haters...

R&R

Lub Myself Always! (and my reviewers)

Sage

EDIT:

Sage: I finally fixed the god damn paragraph errors! God finally! I hate this dumb update, now I gotta use those dumb line things! Oh well...


End file.
